clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigernose
Category:G-Notice The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 32,000. Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | DO NOT LEAVE ANY PARTY INVITATIONS HERE Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] Demotion Yes, TurtleShroom was right. I was spending time with my family for a couple weeks. You said on the forum that if I became active again, my rights would be restored, correct? I have been editing as much as I can, for a few reasons. #I'd like my rights back. #I finally found a good way for me to edit. #I'm finally getting less bored of CPW. I'm sorry for spending time with my family and not concentrating on the wiki. I'll try to edit as much as possible. You also said you would talk to me, but you didn't come on IRC yesterday to talk with me. I'm on there almost all the time now, so if you'd like to talk to me there, go ahead. If you find me away, it doesn't mean I've been like that all day. It either means I'm sleeping, at school, or possibly even studying, since school is coming to an end. Reply as soon as you can. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 19:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for responding to my message Tigernose! Polkie1 :) 12:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Party As requested,it's time for the party. You told me to tell you when it starts. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Party Oh,it's okay! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Avatar Hey Tigernose I've changed my Avatar my new avatar is similar to my old one exept its colored and it has a backround check it out: -Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 08:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about not being here yesterday. Thunderstorms caused the power to go out. Anyway, do you have any idea when my rights will be restored? They can be at anytime, whenever you feel like. If you feel I don't deserve them anymore, just let me know. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 13:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) April Fools! Prank Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Subpages how do you make a subpage for my user page? -Mvtech (Talk|Blog) 09:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rofl I know. When i first joined, I lol'd at that so hard. lolfail. We have had waaaay worse vandals who were never on the wall of shame, yet someone to said "beer" was put on. It just shows how much the former members of this wiki failed. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 04:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin??? Lol Tigernose. How could I guess? I don't play club penguin, was just stopping by to pick up some info for my little sis. 05:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hey Tigernose! I just wanted to say congratulations on the promotion. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the promotion to b-crat!Wonder ez 15:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Penguin of the Month Congratulations. After a recent vote, you are June 2010's Penguin of the Month. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 17:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Tigernose I'm a burecrat at Club Penguin-User Wiki and somebody asked me there if I can make him an admin on my wiki, but how do you make somebody there an admin? TS I know your a burecrat thats why I asked you! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 05:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin-User Wiki How do you give it a backround? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Congrats!!!! Hey Tigernose! Congratulations on becoming an admin! '''Slidey5555 Suggestion Hey Tigernose just a quick suggestion for the wiki. For those who vilated COPPA or are blocked indefinily should we delete their profiles? It is only wasting space to keep it there. Just a suggestion. -User:FawfultheGreat HI! hi i found out that you are a fan of RATCHET AND CLANK i also wanna say i am too:D HARSHUL ' WAS HERE!! ' 13:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Userpage? Hi! Your userpage says you are only an admin on CP wiki. Just saying. And You have 5000 edits now! Woohoo! Aunt Arctic Can you edit the trivia on theAunt Arctic arcticle? I can't, because it it protected. It says that she might appeer got the Penguin Play Awards 2010, but she did. Thanks, --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Present text Ok. I just wanted to check in case. Thanks for letting me know. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Little Request Hi, I 've been reading 1 of the blogs and saw 1 of your comments, i find that the wiki needs rollbacks, right ? Well, not counting me as power-hungry, it's just that I want to become a rollback again, you see I often use the rollbak button back then, kinda useful. Another fact is that, if you think I'm inactive, then you guessed wrong, I actually come to the wiki everyday just to check things out, and my 1st sight is always the recent activities on my home (I don't intentionally go and watch for recent acts)--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 14:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Something Uhhh, Tigernose? Could you delete these pages: User:LumpAss78 and the user talk? I created redirects to "Lump78" though.. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 00:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Russian's block Russian shouldn't be blocked. She impersonated Sea on Xat not here. There's no rule in the policy that says she should be blocked. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 22:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) A message Hey Tigernose. I have a message from Russian One. "Hi, I am sorry. I really am. But this block is unfair, because this didn't even happen on the actual Club Penguin Wiki, it happened on my OWN XAT. Can I please be unblocked, or at least have a shorter one? It was a joke, it was not meant to get this out of hand, and I tried to make it obvious that I was not the real Sea." Best regards, Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 23:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Main Page update? Tigernose, the main page still says the Music Jam "starts on July 9th!" I'm not an admin so please fix it thanks! And again congrats on the promotion! --Jeffwang16 17:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Advertising on the Sitenotice! Lordmaster96 is using the sitenotice to advertise the tshirts. Against policy 7, he should be blocked! And even if it's related to CP wiki, it's gaining him and the tshirt seller more money. --Jeffwang16 17:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) '''Xat Problem or whatever' From CP-Visser Three I dunno what your talking about with Xat. I just clicked the link from russian, said Hi, said bye, and left and havnt gne on after that.